


Yes, Sir.

by ilithiyas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Desperate Louis, I'll probs add more tags in the future, Louis being fucked with glasses, Louis in Lace, M/M, Needy Louis, Smut, Top Harry, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyas/pseuds/ilithiyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything stops when Harry feels lace.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Where Louis a call center employee who catches his boss, Harry Styles, masturbating over porn that looks suspiciously like him and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir.

Louis Tomlinson was nothing but an average man with an average job and an average lifestyle. He worked at an international call center and spoke 4 different languages fluently. He was great at what he did and it showed, but the only thing that made him different from the rest was his guilty pleasure; his boss, Mr. Styles.

The amount of times he's wanked over his daydreams of his boss bending him over and fucking the hell out of him could be considered unhealthy, but it was the only way he could find release. The way Mr. Styles' curls shook whenever he disagreed with something was enough to get Louis on his knees and begging.

Today Louis was running late and rushing to the office, his hair completely messy and his glasses askew. It was supposedly his day off today from the office, but due to a late submission of a project, one he was supposed to submit three days ago, relaxation was not to be.

He tapped his foot impatiently against the floor of the elevator, the box filled with paperwork hanging loosely at his side. Louis didn't intend for this project to be late, it was just that he had some fantasies he needed to write down that held him back a couple hours.

Once the elevator doors slid open, indicating Louis has reached the 10th floor, Mr. Styles', his boss, office. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he neared the door, hoping to God he doesn't get reprimanded for this, before knocking.

It was quiet for a while, before a while became seconds and seconds became minutes. Louis silently wished that Mr Styles wasn't in so he could slide in the documents and get out of there with his head on his shoulders.

He planted his ear against the door, expecting to hear nothing, but heard the exact opposite. Louis heard moans. Real, porn worthy moans one could only ever achieve when having a really good fuck or a really good wank. Louis would know. The feather haired boy furrowed his brows.

He could admit to himself that he was a little disappointed to hear moans, multiple ones, because that would mean Mr. Styles had someone in there, doing all the things Louis could only dream of doing. And yeah, Mr. Styles was openly gay, came out to his family 5 years ago and 3 years ago to the office. Imagine Louis' surprise when he finds out Mr. Styles gives cock, and just his luck too, since Louis absolutely loves to receive it.

Louis was about to leave the project next to the doorway and dash towards the nearest bathroom to wank to Mr. Styles' heavenly moans, when he heard a soft "C-come in." from the other side of the doorway. Louis freezes, wondering what he'll do when he catches sight of another man bouncing on Mr. Styles' glorious dick. Louis' pants get a tad bit tighter.

Finally gathering up the courage, Louis twists the doorknob and pushes. The office was nice enough, seemingly like a miniature flat complete with a couch, a mini fridge and a flat screen. But that wasn't what caught Louis' attention the most. To the left of him, where Mr. Styles' desk is situated before a tinted floor to ceiling window that took up the space of one entire wall, was Mr. Styles' himself. No man bouncing on his dick or shoving it down his throat. Louis' dick lets out a tiny breath of relief.

Instead, Louis finds Mr. Styles wanking to his open computer. One that was currently playing porn, with a couple that strangely resembles a feather haired boy with blue eyes and curly headed man with dimples. Louis swallows, slowly lowering the box of files on the miniature desk next to him, trying his hardest not to stare at his boss's 11 inch dick with a girth of at least 3. It was fucking huge.

"L-Lou-" Mr. Styles' breathy moans made Louis squeak and jump a meter under his skin. "Close the door."

Louis blinks, glancing at his boss's hand running up and down and up and down on his own cock in a fluid motion before moving to close the door.

"Come closer." Mr. Styles' voice was higher now, indicating that he was close to coming. Louis took tentative steps towards the man. The man he always had a deep attraction to and always took his breath away.

Ever since Louis started working here, give or take 4 years ago, Mr. Styles was the only man Louis had his eyes on and immediately started pinning for him, ignoring everybody else's flirts and winks and grabs. To Louis, it was always Mr. Harry Styles. And it was only Mr. Harry Styles that would ever be able to make a home out of Louis' ass and fill it with cum every day and every night.

But lately, Louis' started losing hope. And then this happened.

So with a short glance behind him to check if he managed to lock the door, Louis got on his knees in front of his boss and started kissing up his clothed thighs. He kissed and bit and licked until he reached Mr. Styles' balls, which he both took in his mouth and started to suck, his nose brushing Mr. Styles' knuckles every time they came down.

"Jesus, fuck, I didn't think- I just wanted to say-" Mr. Styles breathed through his nose, getting incredibly turned on by the way Louis' mouth looks so stuffed with his balls in his mouth and a little bit of saliva already dribbling down his chin. "I didn't want you telling anyone about my wank, and I-"

Louis pulled off of his balls, resting on the balls - ha, _balls_ \- of his feet and smiled a very wet smile. "Don't worry, sir. I understand."

Mixed with the moans coming from the computer screen and Mr. Styles' own moans, and Louis with his mouth all puffy, and _sir_ , Harry nearly came right then and there.

"No need to call me sir, Louis, call me Harry." Harry pulled his hand away from his dick, trusting Louis to finish the job. He looked down where Louis was staring at him with wide eyes.

"But I like calling you sir, for example," Louis crawled a little closer towards Harry's heat, if it were even possible. "Will you let me suck your dick sir? _Or_ , I desperately need your cock buried deep in my ass, sir, _please_ deflower me with your sperm."

And Harry decided right then and there that maybe being called sir won't be so bad.

Louis grabs a hold of Harry's dick and Harry fucking _mewls_ at the touch of another. Louis licks a stripe up the underside of Harry's dick, then tilts his head to the side to get his mouth around the girth and sucks his way up. Harry's body feels as if he's been lit on fire and his fingertips are buzzing with energy. To keep them occupied, he grips the feathery strands as a form of support as Louis is now kitten-licking his head and he's never felt more divine.

Harry's got his eyes shut and his mouth is forming a little 'o' when Louis prepares himself, hollows his cheeks and deep throats Harry all in one go, completely startling the lad on top. Harry's eyes fly wide open, snapping down to seeing Louis smirking with Harry's dick down his throat and nose against his stomach. Harry's legs jerked at the motion and nearly wraps themselves around Louis' torso. They do anyways.

He grips Louis's hair tighter, moaning a broken "Lou, fuck, L-Louis," and Louis takes that as an encouragement and moves upward after a couple moments, slowly, just so he and Harry can feel the sensation of Harry's dick dragging along the walls of his throat. Harry can feel the nudge of Louis' tonsil, the soft brush of his teeth, the fleshy tongue that's going _back and forth and back and forth_ and Harry thinks he's seen heaven because the light behind his eyes are so bright and he just might go blind. And then Louis pulls away completely, and once it's just his lips wrapped around Harry's head again, Louis catches Harry's gaze and the latter becomes a moaning mess once more.

Louis does the exact same thing as the first time, deep throating quickly and dragging up slowly and then sucking on the head like a fucking lollipop. Harry's thighs keep jerking every time Louis goes down on him and it takes him all of his strength to avoid thrusting up and digging a hole into Louis' throat. It's agonizing and blissful and Harry thinks he's gonna pass out. And just as Harry's dick is buried deep in Louis' throat he realizes _Louis managed 11 inches and he doesn't have a gag reflex._ The thought itself had Harry coming. Louis felt the twitch and braced himself, drinking and milking and draining Harry of cum.

Louis pulls away entirely and licks his lips, wiping away the saliva that gathered at his chin. He looks at Harry with lidded eyes and smiles, Harry smiles back, reaching down to pull Louis by his hand to his feet and onto his lap. Harry nudges his head into Louis' neck and Louis leans down, sharing an innocent kiss with the older man. Harry smirks, cupping Louis' cheek and brings his face closer to deepen the kiss.

They kiss like that for a while, until Louis reaches down and squeezes Harry's penis, making him gasp. Louis takes this opportunity to dive his tongue into Mr. Styles' mouth and explore. Harry can taste himself on Louis' tongue so he closes his eyes and he sucks on Louis' tongue for a bit, igniting a moan from the younger lad.

Securing a grip on Louis' bum, Harry lifts him and Louis lets out a surprised squeal, muffled by Harry's lips. He walks over to the couch, sits Louis on the arm of it, rushing to remove his shirt. Louis too takes off his shirt and Harry's already got his pants off. With Harry's help, the belt comes fumbling off and Harry's tugging on Louis' pants from behind. Louis lays back on the couch, his hips jutting outward to help with the removal of his pants. Harry secures his lips on the spot below Louis' ear as he pulls on the fabric.

Everything stops when Harry feels lace.

Harry's nibbling on Louis earlobe and Louis as his arms wrapped around Harry's neck, pushing his chest to get closer to Harry even though their crotches was already creating enough friction to power all of London. Harry pulls away to get a good look at Louis' hips and there it is, black lace with a dainty little red ribbon at the front covering Louis' hardening dick.

Louis goes up on his elbows to check why Harry stopped touching him. "Why'd you- oh,"

Immediately Harry's on his knees with Louis' jeans pulled successfully to his ankles and he's kissing Louis' clothed crotch. He's licking at the balls and wrapping his mouth around the girth of Louis. Louis is sighing and groaning and mewling at the sensation. He tugs at Harry's hair and Harry groans, sending vibrations through Louis' cock and up his spine, doing wonders on the lad.

Once Louis is thoroughly hard with his panties all wet for two different reasons, Harry stand up to his full height, grinding on the boy. "Lace panties, huh? I bet you planned this all along. Coming here and sashaying your plump arse in my face and asking to suck my cock. I bet you played it all out in your head, didn't you?"

Once Louis doesn't answer, he sends a firm thrust towards Louis arse, giving him a preview of what's about to happen. Louis is moaning and tweaking his nipples and Harry's _still got his underwear on_.

" _Didn't you_?"

Louis nods, swallowing down the saliva and tasting a little bit of Harry and that got him groaning again.

"Want me to rip these panties off of you and pound your oh-so fuckable ass?" Harry's fingers push aside the lacey cloth, brushing over Louis' hole, whose muscles tightened at the closeness.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Do you want me to fill you up with my seed and _destroy_ you till your limping out this building?"

"Yes, si- _oh_ ,"

With out another word, Harry shoves two fingers up his employee's arse without any lube or lotion, loving the screams that emit from Louis' mouth, knowing he caused this.

Harry leans down to nibble on Louis' neck, sucking a bruise on the reddening skin. "If that's that case, we better get started shall we?"

Soon, Harry's in knuckle-deep and with his long fingers, it doesn't take him long to brush over Louis' prostate. Louis' hips jerk up and he gasps, locking eyes with Harry, whose pupils are dilated and darkened and looking downright delicious.

Harry's scissoring him and twisting and it doesn't take long till Louis is twisting and biting the cushions because Harry's just brushing over his prostate and _he's ready_.

"I-I'm read-dy." Louis stuttered, just wanting to feel Harry inside of him right now.

Harry looks up worriedly. Not to brag but his dick was quite the large one and wide no doubt, and the last time he put it up someone's arse he kept crying to get it out and used the safe word over and over again. Harry thinks that's the last time he's ever given dick. This time he wants to get his partner thoroughly prepared for what's about to come.

"You sure, Lou? I mean, I'm pretty big and I might-"

"Fuck, sir, I said I'm ready, please just fuck me, please oh God." Louis is begging now and my God, it's such a beautiful sight and fuck okay, he's going in.

Harry pulls out his fingers and momentarily awes at Louis' now gaping hole. He walks towards the coffee table and pulls out an inconspicuous bottle of lube taped under it. Louis chuckles at the hiding place.

Once back in between Louis' legs, he lathers his red and angry cock in lube and rubs it all over to lessen to pain he's about to inflict on the hot mess before him. Louis is squirming and jerking his hips closer to Harry's to get a little friction but Harry's got a hand on Louis' hip and Louis whines.

"You ready for this?" Harry is thumbing at Louis' hips and peppering kisses against Louis' chest and Louis is nodding and swearing and sounding so desperate.

"Yes yes yes yes, _please_ sir! I need it so _so_ much."

At this point he sounds like he's crying and Louis is pretty sure he's never wanted anything more in the world.

Harry nodded and gripped Louis' hips tighter, knowing for sure that he'd start squirming once he inserted. He entered slow at first, rubbing Louis's sides as a form of encouragement since the smaller lad had stilled all together and only started whimpering.

Harry moved his hands down and started to massage Louis' cheeks. He opened them and groaned at the way Louis' hole was just _accepting_ his dick. The way the ring of muscle stretched and reddened as Harry dick, just a couple inches in, penetrated the receiving hole.

Halfway in, Louis started moaning. "Oh _God_ , sir. More, I need more."

Harry's eyes widened in amazement as how the boy adjusted to quickly to his cock, and then he smirked. "So ready for my cock, yeah? Did you stretch yourself before this?" Harry squeezed one of Louis' cheeks, earning a gasp from the lad. "I knew you had wanted this to happen, you're such a fucking cock slut."

"Yes, yes, God, I'm such a cock slut, please fuck me already!" Louis, desperate and needy, lifted his legs and wrapped them around Harry's hips, making the older man jerk and go balls deep inside of him.

Louis gasped and turned his head to the side, biting one of the cushions as he tried to adjust. His hands were above his head, entwined with Harry's larger ones.

"God, you're go fucking needy." Once Louis gave the signal that it was okay to move, Harry started rocking his hips, slowly thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Louis moans were ethereal and Harry himself wanted to scream at how good Louis felt around him. So tight and warm and...

"Louis, how long has it been since you've been fucked?"

"F-fuck, I don't know, been months maybe - _oh_ yeah yeah right there!" Unintentionally, Harry had found the spot that'll make Louis see stars and he smirked.

"Better make this worthwhile then." He pulled out, practically leaving only the head of his dick inside and watched as Louis sighed at the loss of stretch.

"What are you - _fuck_! Yes oh God yes!" Harry gave a powerful thrust, nearly making Louis topple off the couch, directly hitting his prostate and earning cum-inducing moans.

"You're so tight all around, like a fucking virgin. Jesus Lou." Harry threw his head back as he repeated the motion that got him to hear heaven's gates opening. Soon, Louis was going 'ah ah ah' every time Harry hit home and it was a blessing.

Harry, fed up with the position they were in, released Louis hands and wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around the boy's shoulders. He proceeded to carry the boy, experiencing a totally different angle and making Louis tilt his head to the side, making pretty little ' _hngh hgnh hgnh_ ' sounds.

"You make such pretty sounds, I'll make sure you make those every. fucking. day." With each word, Harry thrusted up pretty hard and Louis screamed at the brutal attention his prostate was getting.

Now Louis' chest was against Harry's and his arms were wrapped around his neck. Harry's arms were around Louis' torso as he continued to thrust up into the younger lad. He didn't know when or how but he soon found his lips on Louis' and it didn't take long for them to start tasting each other.

Louis found Harry's lips soft and fluffy and his hands, now on his neck, was playing with the hair at the nape. Every time Harry thrusted, Louis let out a small sound against his lips and Harry didn't hesitate to start swallow them all.

Harry moved towards the couch and practically collapsed on it, breaking the kiss with Louis' legs on either side of him. He had to stop thrusting for a while, since he found it slightly difficult to do so in this position, when Louis planted his feet on the cushions and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and started lifting himself up and down Harry's cock.

"You look amazing, b-babe. Such a g-good little slut for m-me." Harry groaned as he squeezed Louis hips, helping him lift himself up and down.

Louis threw his head back and his lips formed a little 'o'. Harry moaned at the sight and started kissing up and down Louis chest, making sure to leave bruises.

"God, I-I'm so clo-ose." Louis stuttered, his eyesight hazy even though he was still wearing his glasses. Louis slowly lifted himself up and lower his ass down, making sure he'd hit his prostate every time. He leaned towards Harry, and Harry momentarily looked up from where he licked at one of his love bites and found himself crashing lips with his employee.

Their lips were such a perfect fit, they wondered how they didn't make out or fuck any sooner. Harry started to thrust up again, meeting hips with Louis halfway. Just then, Harry wrapped a hand around Louis' hard and disregarded dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Louis mewled at the constant pleasure till his thighs started shake and Harry smile as he felt Louis' dick twitch. "Hold it, love just for a little while longer, wait for me."

Louis' face scrunched up but nodded his head anyway. Harry's thrusts started to get sloppy, unsteady and yet harder, Louis knew he too was close. Harry's breathing started to get heavy and he felt the familiar sensation of his gut squeezing.

"On the count of th-three," Harry breathed, nudging his head between Louis' jaw and shoulder and sucking on the spot. "One," Louis dropped himself down, bottoming out. "Two," He started to move his hips in figure eight's, getting a heavy groan from his boss. "Three,"

Together they came, the older man painting the younger boy's insides while the latter was covering the former's torso with cum. Harry provided a few thrusts, coming down from his high and gave Louis one last kiss.

"You were great, babe." Harry kissed Louis temple, who had already slumped against Harry's body, ignoring the stickyness they both had. Harry's hands moved to brush away Louis' hair from his face to find the boy already passed out. Harry chuckled, closing his eyes, wondering why the fuck not, and falling asleep with him still inside his boy.

+

_So this is my first ever written smut and I apologize if it's cringe worthy, but I hope you all enjoy it either way. x_


End file.
